I Kissed a Girl (Ragazze)
Se cercarvi la stessa canzone nella versione cantata da Tina, clicca qui I Kissed A Girl (Ho baciato una ragazza) è una canzone di Katy Perry estratta dall'album One Of The Boys. Nella serie televisiva di Glee è cantata per ben due volte: nella prima stagione è eseguita da Tina come audizione per il Glee-Club mentre nell'episodio Le elezioni, il settimo della terza stagione, è cantata dalle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni. L'omossesualità di Santana è stata appena divulgata senza dare il tempo alla ragazza di pianificare la situazione per il meglio. Il mondo le sta letteralmente crollando addosso e il Glee-Club decide di dedicarle qualche canzone per tirarle su il morale. Il brano è stato rilasciato il 29 novembre 2011 ed è anche stato aggiunto alla tracklist dell'album Glee: The Music, Volume 7 (benché presente soltanto nella versione statunitense). Testo della canzone Santana: This was never the way I planned, Rachel: Not my intention Santana: I got so brave, drink in hand Rachel: Lost my discretion Santana: It's not what Rachel: I'm used to Santana: Just wanna try you on Rachel: I'm curious for you Santana e Rachel: Caught my attention Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel e Santana con le ragazze: It felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it Rachel: No I don't even know your name Santana: It doesn't matter Rachel: You're my experimental game Santana: Just human nature Rachel: It's not what good girls do, Santana: Not how they should behave Rachel: My head gets so confused, Santana e Rachel: Hard to obey Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel e Santana con le ragazze: It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: Us girls we are so magical, Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist, so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal; Santana: it's innocent Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel e Santana con le ragazze: It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight Santana e Rachel con le ragazze: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Classifiche internazionali Recensioni La versione del Glee Cast della canzone ha riscosso un notevole successo e apprezzamenti da parte della critica. Molti giornalisti hanno espresso recensioni e pareri positivi, mentre l'unica è stata Erica Futterman, la quale ha considerato la performance come un "rendimento ok.Wikipedia, Recensioni critiche dell'episodio Fonti: Curiosità *Questa performance è stata registrata in un video sul cellulare sia da Sam che da Kurt; *Questa canzone è stata cantata per ben due volte nello show; *Anche in questa versione c'è Tina che canta; *E' la seconda volta che una canzone cantata da Tina viene successivamente ripresa nella serie e rilasciata sotto la nuova versione. L'altro brano era Tonight. Galleria di foto IKAGBrittana.jpg IKAGFaberry.jpg IKAGSugarLopiece.png IKAGTina.png ND_girls.png Glee02.jpg kissedagirl.PNG kissedagirl_fine.PNG kissedagirl_finn.PNG kissedagirlragazze.PNG rory_sconvolto_i_kissed-a-girl.PNG|Rory è sconvolto|link=Rory Flanagan santana_kissedagirl.PNG ND_girls_colorato da me.png santana-rachel, kissed a girl.png Video Navigazione en:I Kissed a Girl (New Directions Girls) Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Note Moleste Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three